J'adore les Serpents
by OnTheWinterSolstice
Summary: Kristina, a snake-obsessed 15 year old girl, visits the Cirque du Freak one night and meets the wonderful snake-boy! EvraxOC, One-Shot. dedicated to Kristinaexpression
1. J'adore les Serpents

**Well here ya go! This is a one-shot for the WONDERFUL Kristinaexpressive! :) I hope you like it! And don't forget to review si'l vous plait!!!!!!!**

**J'adore des Serpents**

I've always loved snakes. The way they raced through grass and over logs with the speed of a cheetah enchanted me. To my misfortune my mother had a chronic fear of the serpentine creatures, so I could never keep one as a pet. You could say my love was more of an obsession, as I voyaged through our garden in search for snakes. Whenever I would find one I would let it slither and slide all over me, tickling my skin with its long tail.

My fascination eventually led to something more though…

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeease mom? I just _have_ to!"

"For the last time, honey. No."

I stomped my foot angrily, knowing I was acting like a small child but not really caring.

"But it's the 'best show on Earth!'" I said defensively, pointing at the swirly black print on the flier.

"Kristina, freak shows are scams using innocent, deformed people. It would be disrespectful," my mother scolded.

"But there's a snake-boy!"

Mom shuddered. "All the more reason…" she muttered before leaving the room with a mug of tea.

Sighing, I sulked into the bathroom to brush my teeth for the night. I froze, staring at myself in the mirror. I pulled my dirty-blonde hair back into a tight ponytail and sighed for the second time that night. Suddenly it struck me that I still had homework. Curse 9th grade English! I shoved it to the deep recesses of my brain and leaned forward to pick up my toothbrush when an idea struck me.

I hurried back to the kitchen.

Sighing, I plopped into one of the chairs surrounding the mahogany kitchen table.

"Forgot the milk," mom murmured as she walked back in.

I sighed dramatically. "Well then can I at _least_ go to Samantha's house? She just got that new movie I love!"

"The Batman one?"

"Yes!"

My mother stared hard at me. Finally she said, "Fine."

I cheered and dashed down the hall to my room. But I wasn't going to Samantha's. Nope. I was going to the Cirque du Freak!

***

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Cirque du Freak!" An extremely tall man beamed at the audience from center stage, waving his arm dramatically.

The crowd cheered.

Earlier I MapQuested the address on the green flier and printed out the directions, which led me a couple miles away to an abandoned theatre. After a tiring bike ride I arrived, panting, at the theatre where I bought a ticket for myself.

Now I sat in the front row of a dusty old theatre, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the snake-boy.

A few minutes later the first act came on. It wasn't the snake-boy, but a wolf-man! His repulsive stench caused me to gag as he lumbered close by.

Many other acts soon followed, including a bearded lady, a man with two stomachs, a spine-tingling man who could control a spider with his flute, and more thrilling people. I didn't understand what my mom was rambling about earlier, how freak shows played the deformities of everyday people to their advantage.

A single spotlight illuminated a circle downstage. "Thank you for coming!" the tall man announced. "Don't forget to retrieve your belongings and have a wonderful night."

I deflated. What?! No snake-boy? All that money a _waste_? My sizzling thoughts were interrupted by a blood-curdling scream that rang throughout the theatre. Snapping my head around, my eyes came to rest on an enormous snake, dark green scales only disturbed with flakes of richer colors such as red and gold. It was _beautiful_.

Mesmerized, I didn't even flinch as it slithered closer and closer, causing a stampede in the aisles. Its head was within arm's reach. If I could only…

I reached forward to stroke its delicate head when someone stepped between us. Scaly legs? My eyes gradually traveled upward to reveal a boy, no more than 16, watching me curiously with yellow, reptilian eyes. He sported a long white robe, but his face and neck—and other parts I'm sure—were completely covered in deep green scales. He was _amazing._

"What's your name?" he inquired.

"K-K-Kristina," I stuttered.

Without another word, he spun on his heel and crouched down. He lifted the snake and wrapped it around his neck like a rich woman's scarf, before slipping off his robe. People gasped, horrified, at the hundreds of scales adorning his body like tiny jewels.

The tall man materialized on stage again. "Now, that really is the end."

Grumbling, the audience hustled out of the theatre, all in a hurry to leave the dangerous place.

I lingered behind.

"Kristina?" a smooth voice called. I turned. It was the snake-boy!

His snake still rested lazily on his shoulders and he hadn't replaced his robe.

"I'm Evra Von," he stated, holding out a hand. I shook it. Instead of being sticky, his appendages easily slide across mine, the scales cooling my warm palm.

"Von what?"

"Just plain Von."

I smiled and pulled my hand away. "You're act was great!" I wasn't quite sure what else to say.

Evra grinned. Suddenly his expression changed into one of curiosity. "Why weren't you scared of my snake?"

"I really like snakes." I smiled. "I think they're fascinating."

Evra regarded me with a different curiosity and I felt my cheeks redden. "You want to watch me milk the poison from her fangs?"

I couldn't suppress my incredibly large smile and nodded furiously. Beckoning, the snake-boy led me toward the stage then slipped inside a doorway beside it. After descending a flight of stairs, we arrived in a long hallway with doors lining either side. The second one on the left was labeled, "Evra Von." Opening the door, he allowed me in before himself. His room was illuminated with numerous candles, which cast dancing shadows flickering along the walls. The rest of the room was pretty much bare, except for a small cot in the corner and an enormous glass case. Evra headed over to his cot and set his snake down.

He grabbed a small vial off the shelf near the glass case. It had a thin layer of some material over the opening.

"Hold her neck," Evra told me.

I sat on the bed and grasped the snake's head with both hands, squeezing gently when Evra told me to. This caused the animal to bare his fangs.

"This is latex," explained Evra, pointing to the material over the clear vial. "The pressure activates the poison glands." He pressed the fangs through the latex, and a few seconds later a milky white liquid dripped into the vial.

"That's amazing…" I breathed. Evra flicked his eyes up at me and smiled gently. I blushed.

Once we were done, Evra heaved up his snake and placed it into the glass case.

"So you're really into snakes?" he asked as he returned to the bed and sat next to me.

"I love them!" I responded. My cheeks grew even warmer as I realized the strangeness in that. I didn't know if snakes could blush, but if they could then Evra certainly was now.

An awkward silence ensued. Suddenly I wondered how late it was. There was a clock on the opposite wall that said 12:33.

"Crap! My parents are going to kill me!" I said, springing to my feet and reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait!" Evra called. I stopped in my tracks and faced him. He slowly approached me. "Before you go…Uh…C-Can I kiss you?"

I gaped at him as he grew nearer. Smiling softly, I nodded ever so slightly. Butterflies hatched in my stomach as his face came closer and closer. When his lips brushed mine, they felt smooth and cool.

A knock at the door interrupted us. "Evra, you in there?"

The snake-boy pulled away, grinning from ear to ear.

"See ya," I said.

"Goodbye," he said, a little sadly.

I opened the door and slipped into the hallway, making my way back home.

***

Well? Love it? Hate it? either way review please!!!


	2. The Snake Bite

**Hey everyone! Well, this one-shot has now turned into a two-shot! And then a three-shot, most likely! So for all of those who liked it, here's some more! :D**

**Again, this is for Kristinaexpressive!**

**I've decided that each chapter name will be the name of each shot, as if they were separate stories…I apologize if that makes no sense lol.**

**So...**

**THE SNAKE BITE**

That night I went back to the theatre and saw the show. It was pretty boring, but that's probably because I was so anxious to see Evra again. He had been a beacon in my churning sea of thoughts all day.

When his gorgeous snake slithered into the audience, I couldn't keep my heart from nearly jumping out of my chest. Before Evra arrived, I moved toward the snake, speaking softly as I went.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" An old man shook his fist in the air. "Get back here this instant!"

_What the heck? He had no idea who I was and here he is yelling at me!_

I ignored him, though and continued forward. As I touched the snake's head it hissed angrily, and before I knew it I felt a searing pain in my arm. I looked and there was the snake, biting into a chunk of flesh. I was only vaguely aware of people around me screaming in horror as waves of pain rolled over me repeatedly. Dizzy and light-headed, only one thought burst forth from the haziness of my brain: where was Evra?

When I came to I was lying on a hammock, and a beautiful emerald sky dazzled my eyes. _Wait, skies aren't green…_

Suddenly the "sky" shifted into two orbs, which drew farther and farther back into two eyes, then a nose, mouth, and face.

"Evra," I mumbled, but it came out more like "Ahfruh." My mouth was dry and felt like bees had nested in it. The snake-boy hushed me.

"I can't believe you would do something so stupid," he scolded while tipping water into my mouth. "You've only met my snake once and you thought you could control her. You're lucky we milked her last night." As he took the bottle of water away from my face I could see the concern in his eyes.

"Sorry," I muttered sadly. Evra gazed at me for a moment.

Kissing my forehead gently, he whispered, "I'm just glad you're alright."

I blushed profusely, and Evra poured more water between my lips which I gulped down greedily.

"Did I ruin the show?" I asked guiltily.

Evra's mouth twitched and he ruffled my hair brotherly. "Of course not! In fact you may have made it better!"

I looked at him skeptically.

He replied, "After you were bitten nearly half the audience fainted, and those who didn't ran off like chickens with their heads cut off!"

We laughed, but it soon petered into an awkward silence. I studied the new area. I noticed the ceiling tipped up into a point and realized I was in a tent. A cot sat on the other side of the tent, mirroring the one I currently occupied.

"You feeling better?" he suddenly asked.

I nodded, and he grinned happily. Grasping my hand, he helped me up and out of the tent. Darkness engulfed us, only penetrated with the occasional lantern. The lanterns cast warm, yellow glows on other tents and caravans arranged randomly in a grassy field. Nearby I could see the back of the abandoned theatre.

"This way," Evra said softly, slipping his arm around my shoulders. He led me far, far out into the field.

Suddenly he stopped and pulled me down so we were lying next to each other, gazing at the stars. Red dwarfs, white giants, and blue supergiants nestled next to each other and blinked sleepily in the black blanket of the universe.

I couldn't suppress a gasp. "It's beautiful!"

I looked at Evra to find him staring at me longingly. Smiling, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his, gently at first, but soon enough he wrapped his arms around me and I knotted my fingers in his long, yellow-green hair. The kiss grew more passionate and Evra flipped me over onto my back. But I wasn't going to be restrained! I rolled us over until I was on top of him and kissed him even more. Evra suddenly pulled away. I looked down at him, confused, and he reached up a scaled hand and smoothed my wild hair back from my face.

"I didn't bring you out here to make-out. If I did I would have just done that inside," he said.

I laughed and moved off of him. Resting my head on his chest we resumed gazing at the stars.

_Could this night get any better?_

**Well! Finally! Review!**


	3. Update Thingy

**Hey everyone! I just thought I should let everyone know that this story will not be continued under this name!!! people keep adding it to their story alerts list but the continuation of this story is under For a Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic! But to get the full story you'll have to switch between that story and For an Optimist I'm Pretty Pessimistic, which is written by Kristinaexpressive. So…yep…that's my story guys. Thanks for listening and be sure to sweep up the popcorn so the rats don't infest our theatre and gobble it all up and make baby rats…because that'd be gross…**

**K bye **


End file.
